kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Unused sounds I've put the unused jingles in the helmets page. However, sounds 0x6B, 0x6C, and 0x6D are also unused. They're all the "ouch" sound (sound 0x61) at different speeds. While not a huge significance, I wonder if these would fit on any Wikid pages? I should also mention that 0x6B is interesting because it sounds to me like it's the original recording before they modified it for the game. (added by Saxman727, 2008-09-19) About the unused sounds The Helmets article is probably a good place to put them, if they are encountered in the ROM with the other helmet sounds (actally musics). However, I think our users are unlikely to hack their ROMs. I think Wikia accepts .ogg or similar which can then be inserted in pages with a small player. Perhaps we should have a "Sounds and Music" page which lists all the music and sound, where we can also have the unused ones. Here we can also mention that the Skycutter jingle is made from a part of reworked Murder wall music, or that the "level end" music is the Island with everything but the drums removed. Truncated 22:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Some Hacking Infos I figured this might help people out when they want to take screen shots, etc. 04033B - Starting level (Blue Lake Woods I) Of course there's the Game Genie codes too, but that's the actual address you can modify. If you wanna use a PAR code to change it, subtract 1 from the above address and write it like this -- 04033A:00xx (where 'xx' is, type level value) Here's a location that list the speed bonuses for each level, starting from 0x00 on up. For example, you'll see "14 16 3C" at the start of it. That's 0x14 seconds for BLW1, 0x16 seconds for BLW2, and 0x3C seconds for HWP1. 00D934 - Speed bonus times for each level (by level number) Some additional random stuff just for fun: 00B473 - Warp cheat level (sets to The Final Marathon) 00D809 - Last level (Plethora) 00DA69 - Secret 100,000 pt level warp destination (Woods of Despair I) 010ACF - Secret 100,000 pt level warp source (Under Skull Mountain I) 04043E - Map -> Level assignments (starts with 4A, 4B, 2D, 2E, etc) Saxman727 18:12, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Path Bonus Here's something else in case anyone wants to add these to the level pages: 00D8E9 - Path bonus for each level (value multiplied by 1000) Like the Speed bonuses, there are 0x4C of these listed, so that's all the main levels, plus 3 Elsewhere's (though they don't have flags anyway, so they're meaningless). Saxman727 03:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Super Kid! Here's something I put together: http://www.4shared.com/file/64236060/1a838c60/SuperKid.html It's an IPS patch. Download an IPS patcher to apply it to your Kid Chameleon ROM. KEEP A BACKUP! And have fun! =) Saxman727 07:17, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats Just want to congratulate for the excelent wiki... Kid Chameleon is not only an fun and exciting game, it's also extremely hard. Never seen so much info about the game gathered in the same place. Excelent game, excelent work! Added a wiki logo Added a logo for the wiki, it's down to you guys to put it where you want it, have fun abd I hope you like it!